How To Train Your Dragon (My Version) - How It All Started
by DragonLoverGirl200
Summary: Everything in the young dragon girl's life is perfect. Living with the dragons, in the nest. It is everything that she ever dreamed of. Everything she ever wanted. What if one day, that all went away. When a secret is revealed and an enemy is wanting to kill her. Will she be angry at the dragons for keeping this secret from her? Also, will she have to go back to her birth home?
1. The Beginning Of A New Life For A Baby

**This is my first story ever, so go easy on me okay? And I will try and make it the best story a can make.**

 **A/N: This will be a GENDERBENDER story of** ** _"How To Train Your Dragon."_ In this story the only human in it will be Hiccup or in this case  Hicca/Littlewing. The other human characters will come out in the second story.**

 **By the way Hicca/Littlewing** **be able to understand dragons because she will and has been raised by them, so just so your wondering.**

 **Human speaking -** will be like this

 **Human thinking -** _will be like this_

 **Dragon speaking -** **will be like this**

 **Dragon thinking - _will be like this_**

 **Oh and also, _Toothless The Night Fury, Stormfly The Deadly Nadder, Meatlug The Gronkle, Hookfang The Monsterous Nightmare, Barf and Belch The Hiddeous Zippleback, Snotlout, (possibly boy) Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Tuffnut_ will be in the second story too. _Stoick The Vast_ will only be in the first chapter, but he will return in the next story. This story will just be a description and explanation of how  Hicca/Littlewing came to live with the dragons. **

**Disclaimer(d/c) \- I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

 _This is the story of a little baby girl. How she turned to be from a weak and fragile little girl; to a strong, independent, heroic, loyal, adventurous, outgoing and outspoken young woman. How she got to know the dragons. How she became to be herself. How she became the first dragon rider in history. How she was raised by the dragons. How she learned how to be herself, with no one telling her to be something she is not. How she experienced freedom. How she learned about herself and her past. How everything came to be like this. Why and how it all started? Well, it all started with a Stormcutter dragon, named Cloudjumper..._

 **Cloudjumper's POV**

I was flying for quite some time now, looking for food to take to the nest for my friends and family. You see it was my turn to go hunting, every dragon has a turn to hunt and my turn is now. The Alpha Bewilderbeast, named Snowstorm sent me on a hunting mission and I am not allowed to go back without enough food. Which I won't, because Snowstorm is my best friend and I would not let him done, or anyone that I care about for that matter.

Already been flying up here for quite some time and my wings are starting to hurt. If I waste all my energy on flying than I won't be able to hunt, let alone fly back to the nest. Than I remembered a village not so far called Berk. They always have plenty of food that has already been hunted down, so I'll just steal some of it. It will be easier for me anyway, but not too easy because the villagers there were Viking and every Viking hated us dragons; I will have to try and be careful too. I don't feel like fighting today.

As I got closer to the land where Berk was located, the sky was already pitch black and even though it was night, the village was still wide awake.

Battle cries were heard, weapons flying everywhere and the Vikings were running to battle. As I looked closely I could see that the enemy they were fighting were dragons. I should have known, Vikings are always fighting dragons. In the morning, in the night. We dragons and them Vikings were fighting a war for a long time. Nobody remembers how long, but all we know is that Vikings hate dragons and dragons hate Vikings.

As a net was thrown in the air to capture a Monstrous Nightmare and the Viking who threw it went to finish the job, I felt like I should help the defenseless dragon, but there are other dragons there to help him or her. Besides I have I job to do and I'm pretty sure that if I get detected by the Vikings a won't be able to complete it, at least I hope I still didn't get detected.

As I flew past buildings there was a house where a bearded, muscular man came out of.

That was Stoick The Vast, the chief of the Berkain Vikings. He hated dragons more than any Berkain in this village or other villages.

I watched as he raced from his home, with a sword in his hand and a loud yell escaping from his throat, as he entered the battlefield.

That's when it finally accord to me that the house that the chief came out of was his house and it is now defenseless. Also, wherever the chief lives that means that there is plenty of food to be found. I mean after all he is the chief and chief's need plenty of food in order to be able to protect his village and every creature living in it, kind of like Snowstorm does. So, that's where I'll find the food that I have been searching for.

As I landed on the window of the house, I placed my four-wings on it and climbed into the house. I was so relieved, my wings were killing me. My wings were finally able to stop flapping and if I weren't trying to focus on what I came for, than I would probably be grunting in pain.

 _ **"Enough about pain,"**_ I thought to myself, **_"I have to think of the task at hand now. I have to find food for me, Snowstorm and other dragon residence in the nest."_**

Suddenly, a huge sob was heard in the room. I turned to find a crib near the window, how did I miss that? As I looked inside I saw a healthy baby girl. This baby girl was no ordinary baby girl, she was a Viking and the daughter of my greatest enemy, the chief of Berk.

Deciding that this baby will lead to trouble, I turned around and walked away.

A laugh replaced the babies cry. My eyes widened at that why is it doing that? Doesn't it know what type of creature I am? Most babies would be scared out of their wits to see a dragon like me, but not this baby, this baby is different.

I walked up to the crib, curious into what will happen if she sees my face more clearly. Will she cry or will she laugh?

Surprise struck me as a lightning bolt hit an old tree. This baby still laughed, even when it saw me up close.

Couldn't help myself, I rocked the cradle a little bit with my claw. The babies hand immediately grabbed it and started giggling even more, I smiled at that. She's starting to grow on me.

The child slowly lifted and outstretched her hand up towards my head, my eyes widened at that. Suddenly, it was just me and her. As if nothing was around us, as if I was hypnotized. I closed my eyes and leaned into the hand. My smile grew bigger. I really, really like this kid!

Our special moment was cut short, literally. Opening my eyes to see a huge axe in between me and the wooden crib. Turning around, I saw Stoick the Vast.

"Beast, how dare you come into my house and try to harm my only child!" he exclaimed.

 **"I am not a beast!"** I exclaimed back, even though he can't understand me and shot a tornado-like stream of fire at him, **"and I wasn't trying to hurt her!"** I let out another stream of fire at him, but I shouldn't have done that. Now, THE WHOLE ROOM WAS ON FIRE!

 _ **"What have I done!"** _ I thought. If I don't do something the kid will burn alive, all because of me.

I walked up to the crib, the child was crying again. I knew that the reason wasn't over me, but the fire. I didn't want her to cry. I wanted to she her laugh, giggle and smile again. The only way was to get her out of the fire, by doing that have to carry her. The chief will be furious, but I don't care I am not going to let the kid get hurt.

I spread my wings, flapping them, I felt myself defying gravity again. I grabbed the kid with my feet and flew out the window.

"No, Hicca!" I turned my head 180 degrees to see Stoick screaming for his kid, "Hicca! Hicca," that last cry was no more than a whisper. That's when a guilty feeling threatened to take over me.

I turned my head to back to the child, she was giggling more than before. I couldn't help but smile at that. I turned my head back to the village of Berk and watched get smaller and smaller, until it disappeared.

Turning my head to my front, I focused on the sea and horizon behond me. The sea was calm, as I watched my reflection glide over the waters. The moon, was a full moon. The night seems absolutely peaceful and beautiful tonight.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small gurgling sound below me, looking down to notice the baby making it. My thoughts returned to the birthplace of the baby and what accured an hour ago.

Well, I can't go back to the village and return the baby, besides even if I do I wouldn't be able to make it halfway back to the nest because of my tired wings; looks like I'm going to keep the baby. First, I need to convince Snowstorm and the others to let the kid live in the nest. I'm sure they'll agree by the way.

Finally! An ice-like cave came into view. The nest. The dragons will still be awake, waiting for me, wondering in worry.

I looked back down at the kid. **"Well, here goes nothing,"** I thought out loud.

 **Snowstorm's POV**

I have been waiting for Cloudjumper for hours! What if he got hurt? What if he got captured? If anything happens to my best friend, I don't know what I'll do. Fortunately, a familiar roar brought me back to reality. Cloudjumper!

Cloudjumper landed himself on the ground right in front of me. Resting his wings. I let out a sigh, relieved that he is okay.

 **"Cloudjumper,"**

 **"Cloudjumper,"**

 **"Cloudjumper, you're alright,"**

All the dragons in the nest started crowding him, asking him where he was and if he is okay.

 **"I'm alright, really,"** Cloudjumper replied

 **"Well,"** a male Gronkle, named Meathead asked, **"you are okay; did you bring anything to eat."** He had a very hopeful smile.

 **"Well, no, but I have something better,"** Cloudjumper replied.

 ** _"What can possibly be better than food,"_ ** I wondered, looking at Cloudjumper. He lifted his wing, to reveal... A BABY VIKING!

 **"So, instead of getting food,"** I started, getting everyone's attention, **"you brought this baby."**

 **"Snowstorm, I know you're upset, but she needs us,"** Cloudjumper tried to reason with me, looking down at the child with a smile.

I observed the child. She was playing with her feet, giggling every now and then.

 **"Please don't make me take her back,"** Cloudjumper begged, **"I promise I'll take good care of her."**

 **"You won't be taking care of her,"** I said, keeping my serious face up. Cloudjumper looked down at the ground sadly, he almost looked like he was about to cry. I quickly glanced at the child, who was crawling around the nest. Where every dragon curiously approached her. My face turned from a serious one to a fatherly one.

 **"But I will,"** I finally revealed. Cloudjumper looked up surprised.

 **"You're not going to make me take her back,"** he asked.

 **"No,"** I said, **"I always wanted a child of my own and it looks like I already found one."** The child was face to face with me and I smiled.

 **"Besides she doesn't seem to be afraid of us, but comfortable around us,"** I said, noticing her behavior. A female Monsterous Nightmare, named Fireblade roared at her, which the baby roared back. All the dragons laughed at her cuteness. **"Also, the dragons all seem to like her,"** I added, which Cloudjumper nodded agreeing with me.

 **"Anyway, I wil be the child's father from now on and you Cloudjumper will be her guardian."** I announced. Cloudjumper smiled at that, clearly he was planning in helping me raising the child.

My stomach started growling, which reminded me of food. I looked at Cloudjumper sternly. He clearly won't have any energy to get food, but he will have to go back get some soon.

 **"You Cloudjumper, didn't bring back any food; you will go back out to hunt with the Monsterous Nightmares tomorrow and bring back twice as much food,"** I announced again, thinking that it was the best way to settle the food problem.

 **"Understood,"** he said smiling at me.

 **"Now go rest,"** I dismissed him.

As my best friend and the rest of the dragons went to go get a goodnights sleep, I realized that I forgot something.

 **"Cloudjumper,"** I called for him, he turned around looking at me, **"what is her name?"**

 **"The kid's name is Hicca,"**

 **"Hicca?!"** I repeated, **"I don't like that name, I will think of something better. Goodnight."**

I watched him walk away. When he was gone I turned my head back to the child, who was fast asleep.

 **"Don't worry little one,"** I reassured her. Even though she was asleep, **"you're safe her with me and Cloudjumper and the rest of the dragons. We won't let anything or anyone hurt you, I promise."**

I felt my eyes starting to close, the image of the baby starting to droop.

 **"Littlewing, that's what I will call you,"** I said. Those were the last words I said, before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **So, what do you think was it good was it bad. Just let me know okay.**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be, when Hicca/Littlewing is now 13 years old. I will write about how much she loves living in the nest.**

 **I will try and write this chapter as fast as I can.**

 **Until then, goodbye.**


	2. 13 Years Later

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **A/N: By the way to those who are wondering-Since, Hicca/Littlewing was raised by the dragons, she does think that she is a dragon. Fortunately, she will find out later in the story. Also, in the story the enemy that is trying to kill her is The Red Death.**

 **In this story I'm kind of going to make The Red Death like Shere Khan from, _"The Jungle Book"_. Hating humans and promising to kill** **Hicca/Littlewing. **

**Just in case you are all wondering what will happen in the next chapters.**

 **Human speaking -** will be like this

 **Human thinking -** _will be like this_

 **Dragon speaking -** **will be like this**

 **Dragon thinking - _will be like this_**

 **Disclaimer(d/c) \- I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Hicca's/Littlewing's POV**

I ran across the forest ground, completely out of breath. I felt the wind blow my hair out of my face as I tried to push myself to move faster. My heart was beating in my chest as I ran faster and faster. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I have to keep running or he will **catch up**.

A **faint growl** came from behind me. I wanted to desperately turn my head around and she how close  he is. I can't though because if I do that will slow me down, at least that's what the dragons taught me.

I kept running. My feet kept touching leaves every once in a while, making a crackling sound. The forest moved along with me.

Another growling sound came, but this time it was from the dragons who were running or in this case, flying with me.

The dragons are my protectors, they protect me whenever they can. Especially when the protection of the forest failed to do so. The forest! The forest protects us, it keeps us safe. That's when it hit me, I can use the forest trees as an escape route.

I quickly ran up to a tree, jumping and raising my hands to grab a tree branch. Pulling myself up, I rested my feet onto the branch slowly standing up. My eyes found the ground below. I scoffed at it.

 _"Why run on the ground, when you can climb trees, swim, dive and fly,"_ I thought to myself. I always hated running on the ground. I always preferred climbing trees, cliffs, etc. I also always preferred diving into shallow waters and swimming down to the ocean floor. My greatest preference though, is flying.

The wind in my hair, blowing it free from my face. Being able to defy gravity. Floating into thin air, dangling like that. Being able to see the whole world and the world below seems to be so much smaller than you. My only problem was that I can't fly.

I can't fly. I live with dragons and I can't fly. Well, without the dragons help I can't. I always wondered why. I live with the dragons; I must be a dragon too, right? Suddenly, a **roar** was heard interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to reality.

He is close. I looked up and started climbing even higher up. Until, I was at the very top. I looked around my surroundings, than I spotted a tree branch, that probably 5 meters away. There was no need to worry though I made jumps that big before.

Without a single thought, I leaped, did a somersault and landed ever so gracefully on the branch. Another **growl** came from below.  He is definitely close behind.

My head snapped forward, I started running. Jumping from branch to branch avoiding him and the ground below. Out of no where, I show it, water. My new escape plan.

My feet started carrying me faster, picking up speed every little second. Just when I was about to swan-dive into the little lake full of water. When a **large body** took me down; taking me down to the ground below us.

A roar was coming out of my mouth, which shook the trees above us. I narrowed my eyes on the **thick layered scaly skin** of the **body**. My mouth opened and then closed around that **layer of skin**. I clenched my jaws as tight as I could, but not to tight, because  he was still a friend. A **roar** escaped  his mouth. He **quickly moved away from me** , causing me to finally let go.

I used my hands to lift my body up and push it back to my feet. He quickly recovered from the injury I left him, letting out a **mighty roar** , but I was ready to defend myself.

He came **charging** at me. I stood my ground, waiting for the right moment. When  he was close enough, I did a front twisting somersault and landed perfectly on his **back**.  He started **jumping** around, **roaring** like crazy trying to get me of his **back**. Bad luck for  him, I am not backing down. Quickly, I bit down on his **left-upper wing** , but again not too hard. He let out another **pained roar** , sliding to a **halt**. This time though I flew off.

A gigantic rock was coming to my view, a little too close if you ask me. Quicker than I could think, I lifted my now fisted hands to my front; made contact with the rock, which was destroyed because of my unusual strength. As some creatures say.

After that collision, me and the tiny rock particles tumbled to the ground. I slowly got to my feet. Using my hands, I dusted my dress off. My hands were bruise-less, but I'm not surprised. This always happens, I use one of body parts to break something and when I do I come out bruise-less and cut-less. Well, most of the time that is. A long breath of air, coming from behind, made my hair stand up.

Turning around I came face-to-face with him. We stared at each other for quite some time, until he finally broke the silence.

 **"Not bad,"** Cloudjumper said, **"but next time, when you're being chased bit down on the enemy and then try escaping** **again. DON'T fight back."** He especially said the  'don't' part very loudly.

"Are you serious," I exclaimed at him, "if I had done that you would eventually catch up to me." Honestly, he keeps nagging about things like that.

 **"It's a better plan than fighting,"** he explained, keeping his serious face on, **"sometimes fighting back isn't going to cut it. Someday, when you're on you're own a something will attack you and maybe that something will be stronger than you and will overpower you. So, like I said running is sometimes a better** **option."**

"Yeah, maybe so, but you and/or any other dragon and my animal friend will come to my rescue,"

 **"Not always,"** he explained sternly, **"one day we won't be there to protect you. Look, we always will try and be there to protect you. Unfortunately, someday you will just be too far away from us that we can't reach you and save you."** I hated to admit this, but he was right. That's why the dragons always trained me to know how to survive on my own. I let out a long sigh and nodding, revealing to him that I understand that.

"Understood,"

 **"Good,"** he said, losing his serious-stern face, **"now about you're escape route."** Yes! I love it when he starts talking about what I did wrong. It helps me become a better survivor.

 **"Like I sad before, it isn't a bad strategy, but it could have been better,"** Cloudjumper began, but all of a sudden he paused; trying to find what I did wrong or how to explain it to me, **"... do you want me to say what you did wrong first or what you did right."**

"Let's go with the right," I replied with a smile. Let's just say I like it when he tells me what a did right, before telling me what I did wrong.

 **"Well, technically, there are two good things. Firstly, it was a good idea to use the trees as a escape route,"** Cloudjumper explained with a big smile, **"I can barely smell you're scent when something is covering you're scent. After all, there are plenty of animals and flowers living in trees. Also, most creatures won't be able to climb the trees. Secondly, it was definitely a good plan to jump into the water. There, you're scent will mask away immediately and plus, the water will just carry you away; the enemy will not be able to follow you fast** **enough."**

"Thanks Cloudjumper," I said proudly, "I'll keep that in mind."

 **"Now for the bad thing,"** he said, nodding up towards the trees while doing so, **"don't head all the way up, toward the top of the trees. Up there, the trees will no longer give you protection. Enemies that can fly, will simply swoop in and grab you. Also, you're scent can be sensed again from up there and it is even worse because the wind will blow it at a certain place; making it easier to find you."**

I smiled at him, he might be a pain in the neck sometimes, but his survival advice is great. Besides, I am always up for new ideas.

"Got it."

He smiled right back. There was this small silence between us, this always happens, but it is good bonding skills for a girl and her guardian.

 **"Yeah, you're a good** **kid,"** Cloudjumper ended the silence with a huge grin, **"well, let's get back to the nest. Snowstorm expects you home by the end of training, which has already** **ended."** He laughed a little at that last part a little bit. Yep, Cloudjumper definitely has his moments.

As we walked past the forest, we could see different kinds of animals. Birds, bobcats, wild deer, a particular moose, wild wolves, a fox and of course dragons.

I can never imagine a place more beautiful than this. This is where I belong, no where else.

As we finally arrived in the nest, dragons were already gathering to inside. Roars were heard everywhere and in the distance, a certain dragon came with its kill, Fireblade.

She dragged along with her a dead boar. She loved boars, it was her favorite meal, next to fish of course.

 **"Hello, Littlewing,"** she said with a huge grin, when she finally noticed me, **"I bet you are hungry."** She pushed the boar towards me. That's Fireblade for ya. She always shares her food with someone, even if she needs it more than anyone else.

My hands automatically went to my stomach, as a huge thunder-like growl came from it.

"Ugh, sure," I replied. I was starving. I didn't particularly love boar, but it wasn't the worst. Besides, I am really hungry.

My teeth started chewing the raw, uncooked meat, until there was no more than a mere bone. Fortunately, I don't have to waste the bone, I have powerful jaws.

Using my teeth, I broke the bone like a twig. Eating the rest of it. A burp escaped my lips, when I finished.

"Thanks," I thanked Fireblade.

 **"Your welcome,"** she smiled right back, **"anything for you."** Fireblade left me in my thoughts, about our relationship.

She is like an aunt I never had. She always tries to supportive and loyal, when it comes to me. I smiled at that. My thoughts were interrupted, when a bunch of dragon babies came towards me.

 **"Littlewing!"**

 **"Littlewing, Littlewing!"**

 **"Let's play!"**

A snort came from deeper in the nest. The small lagoon. I know exactly what it is. My father is calling me.

"Not now, later,"

 **"Oh come on, you just got here,"** Firebreath the baby Monstrous Nightmare cried.

 **"Yeah,"** Spike the baby Deadly Nadder and Daisy the baby Gronckle cried in unison. I simply ignored them, focusing now on my father.

I went closer and closer to where my father's favorite lagoon was. There he was every so peacefully watching the water flow downward, waiting for me.

"Hello, dad," I called out. He slowly turned his head to me.

 **"Hello Littlewing,"** he said lazily, **"how was training?"**

"It was great, Cloudjumper said that I am getting better," I explained.

 **"That's fantastic,"** he said loudly, clearly impressed and proud at the same time, **"since he said that, it means your ready to go outside on your own; you no longer need someone beside you."**

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Whenever I want to go outside, someone just as to follow around. Now, everything will be different.

 **"Promise me one thing though?"** he asked.

"Anything,"

 **"If there is danger, you will roar for help and race back here?"**

 _"I can do that,"_ I thought. He can't ask for anything more simpler

"Yes, father Snowstorm," I replied.

 **"Good, now go back, I can tell the kids are dying to play with you,"** he finished. He wasn't kidding though, as I walked back, the three babies were all giving me the cute little baby noise and eye look.

"Okay, now we can play."

With that they roared in happy unison. Flying after me.

 _"My life can't get any better than this,"_ I thought to myself, _"I don't want this life to end."_

* * *

 **Sorry, I made you guys wait so long, but well, here's the next chapter.**

 **A/N: I will try and make the next chapter a little bit faster.**

 **Goodbye.**


	3. The Treaty Rock And Entrance Of An Enemy

**Well, took me a while, but here it is, the next chapter.**

 **A/N: In this chapter the enemy; The Red Death, Inferna will be introduced in this** **chapter.** **Just to let you know.**

 **Human Speaking -** will be like this

 **Human thinking -** _will be like this_

 **Dragon Speaking -** **will be like this**

 **Dragon Thinking - _will be like this_**

 **Animal Speaking** \-  will be like this

 **Animal Thinking** \- _will be like this_

 **Disclaimer(d/c) \- I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Snowstorm's POV**

It has been three weeks, since I promised Littlewing that she can go wherever she wants by herself and since that very day, she seems happier. Come to think of it, she is always happy whenever she come to the nest. I could just imagine how her emotions would be if she never was taken from her home or better yet, found out.

She would hate us. She would despise us because of our lies, wanting to return to her home place. I don't want her to leave and hate us. My heart would break at that, seeing her angry face and hearing her screaming. She would storm out of this nest; leaving forever. I suppose I can handle her leaving forever, if that's what she wants, but her hating us. I can't handle. Knowing that she will no longer see us as family, but as an enemy. Finally, finding out that she was always right about herself, that she was different. She will take the anger all on us. Never wanting to see us again. Suddenly, a sound was heard. Sounded like a porcupine.

"The rock, the treaty rock!" a African Crested Porcupine named, Quiver exclaimed with pure excitement, "the treaty rock is now showing and the waterhole is unfilled, which means the treaty begun again!"

 **"Finally,"** I replied, **"for so long, we have been waiting."** The treaty protects us. It states that, drinking is more important than eating; no animal may hunt another, until the rock refills again. Anyone who disapproves this treaty will be punished.

That's why I am so relieved that the day is finally here. The beginning of the treaty again. Every animal and dragon respected this treaty. No one would dare break it. Not only because of the fact they fear of the punishment, but also they know how it feels to be hunted down and respect the other animals for that. It's a good day.

 **"Thank you, Quiver,"** I said, thankfully, **"go tell the others."** He nodded his head and left the nest.

 **"Now,"** I turned my attention to Meathead, **"where is my daughter."**

 **"She went with Terk and Tantor, I believe,"** he responded.

 **"Well, go get her,"** I ordered him, **"tell her that, I have good news."** Watching him fly of after her, a single thought popped in my head.

 _ **"Today is** **definitely a good day,"**_ I thought in my mind as a smile formed across my face.

 **Hicca/Littlewing's** **POV**

Doing a back-handspring-step-out, I silently ran after Meathead. He stopped flying and started hovering, as if he suspected something. I ever so cautiously, yet quickly, did a straddle-up-handstand on the tree branch and started swinging myself around it, until I decided to let go and grab a nearby vine. Just in time, he was now looking where I was standing a moment ago. I swung myself onto another tree branch and landed perfectly; not even making a slight sound, but not before performing a front aerial. Running on the branch, making sure that my footsteps were quiet, I round-off-back-handspring-back-tucked of the branch and started falling down to the next vine in sight. Swinging myself above Meathead, I let go. Falling faster down towards him, head first, I tucked myself in and did a front tuck; heading feet first towards Meathead. Since, I was about to land on him and only two feet away from contact, I couldn't help myself to do one last trick.

Front-whipping into a sitting position, I landed perfectly on Meathead. Just when my body landed on Meathead, Meathead's head snapped up to the side with a little startled gasp, but was quickly replaced with a sigh of relief, knowing that it was me.

 **"Do you always have to scare me like that?"** he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes," I responded back.

 **"You know, you could have just said hello,"**

"Yeah, I could, but where would be the fun in that," I said between laughs. It wasn't long before he joined in too. When we both stopped, he finally spoke again.

 **"Anyway, the alpha has good news for you,"** he said, ending the laughter.

"Well, what is it?"

 **"It's a surprise,"**

"Come on, tell me,"

 **"Nope, he wants to tell -,"**

Meathead never got to finish that sentence, because somebody **pushed** me off and towards the ground. That  somebody was, Terk. She pushed me towards the ground, where I stumbled towards a tree. Then, her attention turned back towards Meathead, who landed on the ground to rest.

"Hello Meathead, you're looking very handsome today," Terk said with a cocky grin.

 **"Hello Terk,"** he replied, happily.

My roar turned Terk's attention back to me, as I charged towards her. Unfortunately for her, she did not react fast enough. I grabbed her and took her, back first, towards the ground with me. We wrestled around a bit, we both wanted to be on top of the other. Rolling around we passed through the gorillas, who looked at us. They didn't worry at all though, they know we are friendly towards each other and competitive, but in a good way.

As we rolled around, I could see the leader, Kerchak. He had a small little smile on his face, which surprises me, most of the time he has a cold smile on. My thoughts were brought back to the real world, when I felt the ground underneath me and Terk on top of me. She had a victory smile on, but it was bad news for her because I never give up that easily. I used my foot to push her to my left side, where I got on top of her again. We kept rolling around, passing Tantor.

"Okay," Tantor began, panicking, "it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye."

We ignored his ranting and kept rolling around. We rolled down a hill, where we wrestled each other even more. When finally, I had her in a lock hold.

"Ha, okay," Terk cried out, clearly giving up, "you win." Those are the exact words I wanted to hear, the words that claim that I am a winner. My victorious win was cut off though, something suspicious **caught** my eye.

"You win, okay now let go!" Terk's voice made me realize that I am still holding on to her. I let go of her, giving an apologetic stare.

"Sorry Terk," I replied, apologetically. Satisfied that she is okay, I turned my attention back to the suspicious figure.

While I was looking at the suspicious figure, I could hear footsteps and murmuring from behind. Still, not quite sure what they are saying because of the fact that I am mostly trying to figure the object out.

"What kind of animal or dragon are you?" Terk questioned me.

 **"That is a secret that no animal, but some dragons from the nest know,"** Meathead responded for me.

"You know, I have been thinking lately, perhaps Littlewing could be some kind hybrid mix of dragon and elephants," Tantor stated his hypothesis.

"Are you crazy an elephant and a dragon," Terk exclaimed, clearly annoyed by his dim-witted personality.

"Listen, think about it, she enjoys fish like a dragon and she enjoys peanuts like us elephants,"

"She looks nothing like a dragon and like you," Terk exclaimed back.

That was the final murmur that I heard because eventually I gave up on the object; convincing myself that it was just a blade of grass or just in my head. No sooner I turned my head around, a **ferocious roar** was heard from behind and  a lean figure came towards us, **causing** chaos around the territory. That  figure revealed to be a female leopard, named Sabor.

I knew that there was something wrong. The moment I looked that bush that she was hiding behind, I just knew it.

Sabor jumped over me and raced around causing my friends to head the other way, while I raced towards a tree and climbed it. Sabor must have seen me do this because she was following close behind me, climbing the tree. She was getting closer and closer every second, I had to move faster. Just when I felt like she was about to grab me, I heard nailing scratching the tree trunk and a roar of frustration behind me. Another roar was also heard, but this one was a roar of protection. As I reached the highest branch on the tree, I turned around to see that Kerchak has came to my rescue and has thrown Sabor away.

He turned his attention back to me and the family, making sure that we were all alright. We all nodded and smiled at him, especially me after all he did just save my life. Out of no where, Sabor came leaping back towards Kerchak, with an even greater ferocious roar than before.

"Kerchak watch out!" I tried warning him. As he turned his head towards Sabor, but it was to late. She landed on him as he tumbled towards the ground with a loud thud. She started scratching him, making him roar in pain and in frustration. When she was satisfied, she dodged the injured Kerchak, who was now on the ground trying to catch his breath. A hungry growl came from behind him, causing my head to snap up. Sabor came stood now before Kerchak, wearing a smirk on her face. Anyone would be able to tell what she was planning to do next.

 _"No, I can't let that happen,"_ I thought to myself. I knew I had to do something now and quick.

Sabor raced toward Kerchak and leaped towards him, but before she can hurt him, I jumped down from the tree and pushed her body away from Kerchak exhausted an defenseless form. Sabor's body hit the ground hard; now she was really angry. She raised her head to look for the creature that stopped her, to find herself looking at me.

"You," she said with pure hatred, shock and anger, "fine, if I don't get to have him as food, than you will do."

She started circling around me, trying to find a way to kill me fast. I moved along with her, but I on the other hand, was trying to defend myself and Kerchak; hiding our most vulnerable spots away from her. Hollering gorillas were easily heard around us. They were clearly cheering me on in excitement, hoping I would win the fight. Suddenly, Sabor launched herself at me, which I quickly ducked and turned around to face her. She turned herself around too and tried to scratch me, but I quickly did a round-off from the ground, onto a nearby tree and landed facing her. She quickly raced towards the tree I was standing on and started climbing it after me.

Every time she seems to get any closer to me, she would try any scratch me and every time it seemed she was getting even closer, I managed to avoid her attacks. I noticed that we were nearing a branch, where she would have me cornered. With my quick-thinking, I quickly managed to do a round-off-back-handspring-twisting-layout onto the branch, where I quickly grabbed a vine and swung myself, just in time to get away from her. She roared a furious roar, clearly angered that I have got away.

Fortunately for me, I have the element of surprise here. The vine is going all the way around the tree, which means I can attack her from behind without her knowing what hit her. When the tree branch finally started to get visible, I noticed that Sabor was gone, just vanished into thin air.

 _"Where did she go?"_ I mentally thought to myself, as I landed on the tree branch. Suddenly, a blood-thirsty roar made me look up. Sabor was falling head first towards me, making my eyes widen in surprise; she has caught me by surprise and was about to attack me.

"Now I got you!" Sabor roared, getting ready to deliver me the fatal blow. Fortunately, before she could hurt me, I grabbed her big body and bit into her left shoulder; making her roar out in pain. Throwing her to the ground below, I jumped towards a vine and watched her fall down. The hollers of excitement grew from the gorillas, but also Sabor's anger grew as well. As she looked at her injured shoulder, she turned her attention back to me.

"You'll pay for this!" she roared with great anger. I held the vine tightly and stood on the tree firmly, to keep myself balanced. As I spit out a small piece of skin; I accidently bit of Sabor. Turning my attention back to her.

"That is not going to happen," I snarled back.

Jumping to the ground after her, she circled around me, her face even more deadly and bloodthirsty than ever. She raced towards me, doing zig-sags to confuse me. Which she did because when I was trying to figure out which or how to stop her, she managed to scratch my right arm. That's when all around us, gasps of worry and concern was heard. I glared at Sabor, who now, was on top of me.

"Come here, you!"she cried out in frustration. My hands were the only things keeping me alive now. As my left hand kept her gigantic claws at bay and my right hand kept her jaws from biting down to me. Fortunately for me, she was distracted by the fact that I was trapped underneath her; I took the opportunity to kick her body away from me. Her body collided to the forest floor, but she regained her balance and was after me in an instant.

Quicker than I could think, I jumped onto a tree and climbed all the way to the top, where I jumped down to another tree. I've noticed that she was coming after me, so I went inside the tree, hoping that it would be able to protect me. Bad luck though, she was clawing her way through the tree.

"You think this tree will protect you forever," she laughed maliciously, "well, think again!"

She started to claw her way through the tree, making the holes that was forming even bigger than before. I knew I had to do something quick. I started looking around the tree hoping to find something very useful. Luckily, I spotted something.

 _"Maybe I can use this piece of tree to stop her,"_ I thought to myself, as I grabbed hold of it.

Sabor's paw came to view, I knew that was my chance. I jammed the piece of tree into the small hole that she now created, which also still had Sabor's paw; trapping her, but only briefly. It was now or never.

"What the!" Sabor roared in pain and anger. As she was struggling to get free, I managed to crawl out of the hole. Sabor noticed me crawling out though because she delivered me a small scratch; sent me falling to the forest floor, before I managed to get myself completely out of the hole.

"Why you," Sabor roared in my face, before she scratched me. As I fell to the floor, Sabor freed herself from the tree piece that was holding her and was after me in a matter of seconds.

"Come here you," Sabor said, as she gave chase. She raced after me; down to the ground, where she finally pounced on me and we both landed in a hole that both our bodies in contact made, "gotcha!"

All of a sudden worried chanting from above was heard. Mostly because of the fact that they can't see anything. Also, worried that I have died. All chanting of worries increased, when I pushed Sabor upward, but stopped when they saw what came next.

I placed Sabor's head on the ground, using my hand to hold her left paw and my right hand to hold her head, making sure that she was looking me directly in the eyes. Chanting and hollering of excitement and victory and relief was heard. It only grew when Sabor made a face of acceptance of her failure.

"All right, you win," she gave up, putting her down in a sigh. With that I let go of her paw and placed my hand on the ground, while I held her head in my right hand, twisting her face upward; towards me and roaring in her face in victory. Ending it with a snort in her face, made by my nose. Gathering around me was a crowd made of gorillas, an elephant and a dragon. All gathering to congratulate me for the victory and to thank me for the save. All except one. I looked around for Kerchak, to see that he was standing near a tree, looking at me with a mix of appreciation, sadness and relief.

Letting go of Sabor, a walked up to him. Looking deep into his eyes and bowed down to him, trying my best to show him my respect.

"I'm sorry, but you were in danger and -,"

"Thank you, for saving my life," Kerchak cut me of, replacing his frown with a small smile. Making me return the gesture.

"Wait, where is that leopard," Tantor asked fearfully. That was enough to break our happy moment. As we all looked around in fear, I noticed that Sabor was standing on a tree, watching us. That look on her face though, wasn't a bloodthirsty killer; a respectful one. She bowed her head to me and I returned the gesture. With that she disappeared into the forest, making the rest of us sigh in relief.

 **"Well, I think me and Littlewing had enough action for today,"** Meathead broke the silence and reminded me, **"right Littlewing, besides you father is asking for you."**

"Right," I replied back, jumping on his back, "bye everyone."

Waving goodbye to the others, Meathead started flying towards the nest or wherever he was planning on taking me. While he was focusing on flying, my mind went wild with imagination. Closing my eyes and focusing on the wind blowing through my hair. I lifted my arms and spread them out like a bird or better yet, a dragon would. If only I had wings, but I don't. Suddenly, I remembered Meathead saying that only some dragons know what I am.

 _"What does he mean by that,"_ I thought, _"aren't I a dragon too."_

I must have been too caught up with my thoughts because I just realized that Meathead has landed somewhere that I have never been in. All around us though, were dragons that I know and don't know. Animals too. One dragon in particular was not so hard to miss. Father Snowstorm.

"Father Snowstorm," I called out.

 **"Littlewing,"** he replied happily.

"Where are we?" I asked, curiously.

 **"This is what the surprise was about, this is the treaty rock,"** he explained, **"whenever this rock is visible and this waterhole is unfilled, that means no more hunting. It means we must start respecting one another again, at least until the water fills up again."**

"Cool, I can't wait to meet everyone,"

 **"Alright, take the babies with you,"**

 **"Alright,"** Spike, Firebreath and Daisy all said in unison. As we raced down towards the waterhole, I could see all kinds of animals: water buffalo, birds and tigers. That's when I noticed to little cubs, I recognized as Shere Khan and Rajah, too afraid to approach the water.

"I'm too scared," Shere Khan said.

"Me too," Rajah said.

"Why are you both so, afraid to go into the water?" I asked gently.

"We can't swim," they said in unison.

"Well then, I will teach you," I responded with a grin, making them smile in return. I started teaching them the simple steps of how to swim. How to dive into water. How to spaz out. Also, how to paddle up onto the surface. At the end of the lessons they were swimming, like fish. I couldn't help, but giggle at that.

Afterwards, I started climbing trees and dived into the water, but to make it more interesting, I tree surfed on the tree. Ducking and jumping over branches before swan diving into the water. When I wanted to do something even more reckless and daredevil-like, I climbed a tree and tied a vine and jumped of the tree, to the water below; where I was under for a couple of seconds, until the vine reversed itself upward. Making my body go upward again, but as soon as it went up I went back down again and again, until I decided that I wanted to do something else.

All the while I was enjoying myself, I heard cheers from other animals and dragons. I could tell that they were impresses by my tricks and reckless behavior, but one of them wasn't so pleased. Cloudjumper shook his head at me, telling me that he did not approve. I knew that the reason he disapproved was because he feared for my safety, that's all, he just didn't want me to get hurt. Cloudjumper will have to deal with it though because I like doing reckless things, that's just who I am.

My attention was now on the rock. The rock that Father Snowy, talked about. I walked up to it and noticed a piece of small charcoal rock next to it. I couldn't help, but draw something on it. All around me voices were heard.

"What is she doing?" some creature, I recognized as a wolf voice asked.

"I don't know," another wolf responded.

 **"Littlewing, what did I tell you about this,"** Cloudjumper's voice made me turn around.

"You can draw in the nest, but not out here because that is not an animal or dragon's way," I replied sadly, dropping the charcoal to the ground.

 **"That's right,"** he said proudly, but his face turned into a genuine smile, **"cheer up kiddo, we'll make a fine dragon out of you yet."**

There it was again, that suspicious feeling. That feeling that got me thinking, wondering. What does that even mean?

 _"Why would they make a fine dragon out of me yet,"_ I thought, _"I'm already a dragon, right?"_

Suddenly, a dragon **roar** brought me out of my thoughts, making me, the animals and the dragons to look up to the sky. There flying around, were dragons, unfamiliar ones; do not belong in the nest. Snowstorm was the one who was really moved by this because next thing he did was order me to hide.

 **"Littlewing, you and the babies get behind me,"** he ordered. I didn't have to be told twice. I raced towards him, with the other baby dragons close behind and hid behind him. There I watched as the animals started protecting the children and cowering in corners. As suddenly, an earthquake could be felt, but it wasn't an earthquake. An earthquake isn't like this, it was as if something was **stomping** on the floor, making the earth shake beneath  them.

 _"Something big and dangerous must be coming,"_ I stated in mind. That's when a huge, gigantic; almost as big as Father Snowstorm,  dragon came to view and all around it, were armies of dragons that followed it.

* * *

 **There, that's my next chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **A/N: Just so you know, I am going on a small week vacation, so I might not be able to work on the next chapter for some time. Although, I promise I will work on it when I get back.**

 **Until, then goodbye.**


	4. The Deadly Vow And The Truth Comes Out

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **A/N: In this chapter Hicca/Littlewing will find out that she is human and not a dragon. Just so you know. **

**By the way, I am thinking about writing a story for _Toothless The Night Fury_. A story about his past, before he met Hicca/Littlewing. Write a comment to let me know if you would like that. **

**Human Speaking -** will be like this

 **Human thinking -** _will be like this_

 **Dragon Speaking -** **will be like this**

 **Dragon Thinking - _will be like this_**

 **Animal Speaking** \-  will be like this

 **Animal Thinking** \- _will be like this_

 **Disclaimer(d/c)** **\- I do not own any of the characters. Some maybe, but not all.**

* * *

 **Snowstorm's POV**

I watched as the horrible, six-eyed dragon **stomped** past the treaty rock and into the waterhole; making the earth shake upon  her arrival. Alongside her, her army of dragons; Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks, Gronckles and Deadly Nadders all followed her. All in fear. I could see that they hated her, as much as any creature in this waterhole did. I could also tell that they were scared, I couldn't blame them for that. For the way she **treats** them, they have every right to be scared. My thoughts disappeared as I was brought back into the real world, by the sound of heavy footsteps coming to a **stop**. That's when I noticed how all of  her dragons landed on the ground, taking a small drink of water, but quickly backed away from the water as a **huge** **head** lowered itself to take a **sip** too. That's when  she **lifted** her **head** **up** and **looked** at me.

 **"So many new smells to catch up on, when you haven't been in the same waterhole for a few years,"** Inferna started, as she circled around the waterhole, every dragon and animal making room for her, **"but I can't help notice that there is this strange odor today, what is it, this scent that I'm on? I was thinking it is some kind of...'Viking-Cub'."**

She stopped walking around and started glaring at me, waiting for me to answer. All the dragons and some animals started to defensively stand; ready to defend Littlewing. My eyes drifted to Littlewing, who seemed to be confused, as well as curious about Inferna and her dragons. I didn't want her to find out who she really was this way, but I have no choice now. As my eyes turned back to Inferna, I stiffened my face into a glare and gave her the answer.

 **"Littlewing belongs to my nest, Inferna,"** I answered her with a firm voice. My eyes drifted back to Littlewing, to see that she was surprised that we were talking about her and also even more confused than before. My eyes snapped back to the enemy at hand, but my eyes widened to see that she followed my gaze and was looking directly at Littlewing. Her eyes showed a deadly, bloodthirsty ones.

 **"Littlewing?"** Inferna spoke amused, her eyes never leaving Littlewing, **"they've given it a name."**

As she said that sentence, her eyes drifted from Littlewing to the animals around us. She twisted her head around taking a good look at all of my dragons, who were more than willing to help protect Littlewing. Taking in sight of Fireblade, who growled at her and Cloudjumper, who was standing beneath me. Looking even more serious than before. Her gaze ended on me, looking at me with a big glare and said the words.

 **"When was it that animal, let alone, a dragon adopted a Viking into their home?"** she asked, her amusement turning deadly and more deadly ever.

 **"She's just a young'un,"** I tried reasoning with her. That just made her face turn from amusement, to great anger and hatred.

 **"Does the history from the past and the scars of our fellow dragons and animals show you of what I grown Viking can do?"** Inferna snarled back at me. Turning her head to look at her dragons, who flinched when she stared at them and said the following words to them.

 **"We change our hunting grounds and everyone here forget how the law works,"** she guessed, as she spoke she twisted her head to look at ever animal and dragon here. She started to pace around again.

 **"Well let me remind you all,"** she started making her point, **"a Viking-cub will grow and become a Viking and Vikings are FORBIDDEN!"**

She roared the last part, making every dragon and animal in the waterhole even more scared, but we all stood our ground. Although, no one dared to speak up, except Fireblade.

 **"What do you know about the law?!"** she asked angrily, **"you force your dragons to hunt for you, day and night. When you do hunt, you hunt for pleasure. Kill for power. How dare you mention the law, if you don't even honor it!"**

Fireblade was mad. Not just because Inferna mentioned law that she honors so much, but also the way Inferna described Littewing. She didn't want her to talk about Littlewing that way. None of us did. Cloudjumper's voice was heard, trying to calm Fireblade.

 **"Calm yourself Fireblade, I'm sure Inferna didn't come here for a** **fight,"** he stated calmly, his gaze never leaving Inferna's face, **"especially on _our_ territory and in this _waterhole,_ which happens to have the treaty rock _in it_."**

 _ **"I don't know Cloudjumper,"**_ I said in my mind, my eyes were fixed on Inferna, _**"you know how much she hates humans and she will do anything to get rid of them and now she is thinking about killing Littlewing."**_

My eyes broke away from the monster in front of me and drifted to Littlewing, my daughter. She looked horrified at what she just heard. What she just found out about herself. Her horrification was probably fixed most on the fact that she now knows that she isn't supposed to be here. That everything she ever known was a lie. That she isn't a dragon. The worst is what Inferna thinks of her.

I forced my eyes to snap back to Inferna, who was now looking at Littlewing. Slowly, her angry and hatred face turned into a murderous one. I growled at her, making her look back up at me.

 **"You are right Cloudjumper,"** she started, she only glanced down at Cloudjumper and than turned back to me, **"I am not here to fight. I don't want to fight with you all, I know better than to mess with you Snowstorm; Alpha. I know that this treaty of yours, you honor too much and I have no choice, but to respect that."**

 ** _"She is a dragon of her word, so maybe she means it,"_** I considered her words.

Everyone listened in to her. Her face was a face of honor. As if promising us she will not hurt Littlewing and try to learn to like her. Unfortunately, that's when the worst words a father could ever hear came out of her mouth.

 **"Fortunately for me, nothing lasts forever. This waterhole will fill again and the treaty rock will not be visible anymore. When that happens I will find your precious 'human' and when I do I will get rid of it, so you should all start asking yourselfs, how many lives is a Viking-Cub worth?"** she vowed to all of us. With that threat, the whole waterhole went silent. All shocked in what just happened.

I growled as Inferna smirked at the look of fear in the waterhole. She was satisfied with her accomplishment, thinking that she will soon get what she wants. She nodded her head in satisfaction and started leaving; making her dragons follow her. Everyone watched as she left the waterhole, watching her disappear completely. When she was gone, I turned my head down to look at Littlewing's lost and confused eyes, that were staring back at me.

 **"Let's go back home,"** I sighed as a spoke to everyone, most of which was meant for Littlewing, **"I'll explain than."** With that Littlewing climbed up my tusk and onto my head, resting there, processing everything that happened in her head, as we all started home. I knew she would want answers and would give them to her. My only hope was that she would not be angry and start to hate us.

 **Hicca/Littlewing's POV**

As we all started home; to the nest, my thoughts went back to what happened in the waterhole. Thoughts about what Inferna, as they call her. Thoughts about what everyone was talking about, about me being a Viking-Cub.

 _"I don't even know what a Viking-Cub is,"_ I thought to myself in surprise, _"and I am one. I am a Viking-Cub or Viking or whatever and I don't even know what it is or what I am?"_

How could the dragons keep this from me? How could Cloudjumper, Fireblade, Meathead and Snowstorm keep this from me? Don't they know that I deserve to know the truth about myself? Don't they know that I deserve to know who I am or what creature I am? Don't they know that I deserve to know that I am _not_ a dragon? My thoughts were stopped, when I noticed that we finally were at the nest; Snowstorm already standing in his lagoon and has lowered his head down, so that I can get off of him.

When I got off, I looked around the nest, looking at every dragon. Every dragon seemed to have a look of worry and concern on their faces. Probably worried about the threat that Inferna as given and about me. As I looked around I noticed Fireblade and Meathead, who looked at me with even more worry and concern than the rest of the dragons. Next came Cloudjumper, who looked at me with a worrisome, concerned, yet hopeful expression. Lastly came Snowstorm, who just had a plain unreadable expression. Looking deep into his eyes I asked the question that I was dying to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked, not knowing if I should be angry at him.

 **"I didn't want you to find out this way,"** he told me, his lips broke out a sigh, **"I wanted you to find out a different way, but now I have no choice."** He began telling me everything. How Cloudjumper was looking for food. How he arrived at a village called Berk and entered a house, belonging to the leader; Stoick The Vast. How Cloudjumper, instead of finding food, stumbled upon me. How he learned to like me. How he accidently put the house on fire because of the fact that Stoick The Vast; who might be my biological father, tried to protect me from him. How he saved me from the fire and carried me back here to the nest, where Father Snowstorm decided to adopt me and raise me as his own. Everything that he was telling me started to make sense in my mind now. Explains why I am so different. Explains why I can't fly. My head snapped upwards when I heard Father Snowstorm say something else.

 **"I didn't want you to know because I was afraid of what you might say,"** he told me with a kind face, **"or the fact that you might end up hating us."**

"Hate you? Why would hate you? Why would I hate any of you?" I asked, shocked at what they all thought might happen, "you took care of me, when I was little, why would I hate you for that?"

All around me were sighs of relief of what I said. They really did think that I would hate them for that, even Cloudjumper; always had a serious face, couldn't help to smile in relief. Sadly, the happiness didn't last long because Cloudjumper started to remind us of the worst to happen.

 **"It's good to know that you will not hate us,"** he started, **"but we have to get you to Berk village. Inferna will try and kill you, she will do nothing to do so. The Vikings can protect you now and they only."**

"No!" I screamed, looking at Cloudjumper, "I don't want to go back to Berk village, I wanna stay here, in the nest!"

 **"Have you not been listening!"** he screamed back, **"Inferna has a hatred for your kind, as you might have noticed back at the waterhole. She will stop at nothing to get rid of you!"**

"This is my home, Cloudjumper, don't make me leave," I pleaded in between tears, "and besides, we're dragons, we're supposed to play fire with fire. In case you forgot, Bossy-head."

 **"Hicca,"** Father Snowy's voice made me look up, **"Cloudjumper's right it is no longer safe for you here. Besides, Inferna will do _anything_ to get to you, even if it means killing one of her own kind. You wouldn't want that to happen do you."**

Father Snowy was right, I didn't want that to happen. Which is why he said it, so that I would leave, for both my safety and the dragons. I knew he didn't really want me leave, that he was just trying to protect me and the rest of the dragons. Which is why I said the following words.

"Yes," I sighed in defeat, turning my face to Cloudjumper, "lets get going than."

 **"No!"** a voice, that belonged to Fireblade shouted angrily, **"she as lived in this nest for over 13 years! She shouldn't leave!"**

"Fireblade," I walked up to her, taking her face in my hands, "it's okay, it's for the best."

Hugging her I started to leave, but not before saying goodbye to the rest of the dragons. Meathead, Snowstorm and Fireblade especially. I kneeled down to say goodbye to the three baby dragons; Spike, Firebreath and Diasy. After that I walked up to Cloudjumper getting ready to climb on, but Fireblade called out to me, making me walk up to her again.

 **"I just want you to have this,"** Fireblade said, handing over a tiny box, **"in case you ever feel sad or scared or even lonely, this box will bring your mind back here to me."**

As I opened it, a tiny harp was inside. I smiled, it was so beautiful. It was decorated so perfectly. Fireblade spoke to me again, making my eyes stop wandering all over the harp.

 **"I discovered it in the Berk village once,"** she explained, **"thought I would give it to you one day."**

"It's beautiful," I said.

 **"You can play the lullaby I always sing to you,"** she suggested, with a smile.

 _"The Noble Maiden Fair lullaby, it was my favorite one,"_ I thought to myself, _"it is the only lullaby I knew, but it was still my favorite."_

 **"I want you to know,"** she stated in a sad, but serious frown, **"no matter where I go, where you go. Nothing will ever change."**

"I know,"

 **"You will _always, always_ be my niece,"**

"And you will always be my aunt,"

We both put our heads together and closed our eyes, crying a little bit. It lasted only seconds, before I walked back to Cloudjumper, getting on his back. I took one last look at everybody before Cloudjumper started to fly away. I watched as everyone from behind us started vanishing into thin air. When it did, a small tear formed and slipped off of my cheek.

"Goodbye," I said lowly, so that Cloudjumper couldn't hear. Turning my head back forward, where the horizon touched the water, I started thinking of what Berk village might look like. One thing was certain though, that I will not like Berk village.

 _"What place can possibly be better than the nest?"_ I asked myself. I have never seen anything better than the nest and never will.

* * *

 **Well, here is the next chapter, hope you liked it.**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be about her escaping the Red Death.**

 **Any way, as I wrote before, I am thinking about writing story for _Toothless The Night Fury_. So just leave a comment to tell me if you would like that.**

 **Also, I am writing a new story too for Hawaii Five O (2010), so it might take me longer not to write the next chapter. Don't worry I will still be working on it.**

 **Goodbye.**


	5. The Ambush And Getting Separated

**The next chapter is here. Sorry, for not updating fast enough, but you know school and all.**

 **A/N: This chapter will mention how Cloudjumper and Hicca/Littlewing get separated. Enjoy.**

 **Like I mentioned last time,** **I am thinking about writing a story for _Toothless The Night Fury_. A story about his past, before he met Hicca/Littlewing. Write a comment to let me know if you would like that. **

**Human Speaking -** will be like this

 **Human thinking -** _will be like this_

 **Dragon Speaking -** **will be like this**

 **Dragon Thinking - _will be like this_**

 **Animal Speaking** \-  will be like this

 **Animal Thinking** \- _will be like this_

 **Disclaimer(d/c)** \- **I do not own any of the characters. Some maybe, but not all**

* * *

 **Cloudjumper's POV**

As I flew with Littlewing on my back, I thought of all the times we had together. From the day I found her in that house, to today. I am going to miss her reckless, yet carefree ways. It won't be the same without her. To be honest, I don't want her to leave the nest, but I know it is for her own safety and ours as well. Inferna will do anything to get rid of her, even if it means killing her own kind. Finally, shaking my head back and forth, to bring back to reality, I noticed that we were far enough from any type of dragons territory. Which means it will be safe enough to travel by paw or in Littlewing's case; foot.

Landing on the ground, Littlewing shifted herself to get off of me and pushed herself off; landing on the ground. We walked for nearly half an hour, passing trees and entering a meadow, where deers were chowing grass lazily. Littlewing moved towards one and patted it on the head. Still patting the deers head, she looked at me.

"Hey, instead of going to Berk to live with my own kind, why not just leave me here?" she asked, running her hands up the deers antlers.

 **"No,"** I simply replied. She walked up to a the forest we just came out of. Looking at it as if ready to leave me and go somewhere else.

"Okay, then how about, living with some raccoons?" she questioned, looking back at me.

 **"No!"** I exclaimed, starting to say the next words slowly, **"don't you understand, Inferna will do anything to get to you! Do you really think that raccoons can do anything against her!"**

"Of course not," she admitted, "but I can keep moving onward. Keeping a step ahead of her. I will only stay with the raccoons for a couple of days and than move to a different place; you know like a survivor."

 **"Littlewing, you might think you might be able to take care of yourself and that the animals will to. Which I don't doubt that they will, but you have much more to learn,"** I tried to reason with her.

"You know what, no I am not living with creatures that hate dragons," she stomped angrily, "I am going my way and my way only." She turned around and started moving toward the gorge. I was about to say and do something about it, when I sensed something not right.

 **"Get down,"** I whispered to her. She turned around looking at me square in the eye, clearly still angry with me. If anything changed it was that she was getting irritated.

"What?" she asked in anger and in questioning.

 **"I said get down,"** I whispered again. I crouched my body, getting ready for anything.

"Okay, that's it -,"

Suddenly, a **roar** was heard, making Littlewing look up. A Monstrous Nightmare that belonged to Inferna launched at Littlewing. Luckily, I was close enough to tackle him to the ground; giving enough time for Littlewing to run toward the gorge. The Monstrous Nightmare was powerful, able to give me bite and scratches that were deep, but so could I. I grabbed a hold of its wing and bit hard. It roared in pain, making me clench my jaws tighter, but than a certain pain caused me to let go and collapse to the ground.

I looked down at my chest to see that the Monstrous Nightmare slashed me with its claw; leaving a cut. The Monstrous Nightmare gave me one more glare and growl, before giving in chase after Littlewing. With the last bit of strength I could gather, I lifted my head and yelled,

 **"Run Littlewing, RUN!"** I yelled, with all my might. With that I placed my head on the ground, hoping that she will be okay.

 **Littlewing's POV**

 **"Run Littlewing, RUN,"** I heard Cloudjumper yell at the top of his lungs. I desperately wanted to see where he was, but I could hear the Monstrous Nightmare from behind me; it is hot on my trail. Also, if I look back it might slow me down. So I kept on running, until of course I reached the edge of the gorge; where I jumped into. I landed safely on the wet mud, which stained my outfit. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, looking up I saw a herd of waterbuffalo heading my way.

I quickly got up and out of the way. Looking up, I saw the Monstrous Nightmare who was now at the edge of the gorge himself. He was moving his head around searching for me, but all he could see was waterbuffalo, until it finally spotted me.

It glared, a smug glare at me. Thinking that it got, it waited for the perfect moment to attack me. Fortunately, I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Twisting my head towards the last remaining waterbuffalo, I timed the when the next waterbuffalo will be near me. When it was near me, I quickly, flashed my hands upward, grabbing the water buffalos head; the waterbuffalo kept running, taking me with it.

From the distance I could hear the Monstrous Nightmare's roar of anger.

 _"I knew for certain that I am not letting go of this waterbuffalo, until it was safe or until the water buffalos thinks that it is safe,"_ I stated to myself, _"_ _after all, everyone knows that the waterbuffalo will only run when it is migration or when danger is near."_

* * *

 **Again, sorry, that I didn't update for months. School and all.**

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to be about how Littlewing escapes Inferna. Which, I will try and update fast.**

 **Anyway,** **last time I mentioned,** **I am thinking about writing a story for _Toothless The Night Fury_. A story about his past, before he met Hicca/Littlewing. Write a comment to let me know if you would like that. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
